Village
The village is the main team in Werewolf Online, holding 10 of 16 players in a full game and 50% of the game's roles (12 of 24 roles). Goal The village's goal is to defeat all the opposing teams (Werewolf and Special) by killing or lynching their members. Roles # Villager: You are a regular villager without any special abilities. # Doctor: Choose one player to protect every night. That player cannot be killed that night. # Bodyguard: You can choose one player to protect every night. That player cannot be killed that night and instead you will be attacked. Because you are strong you survive the first attack, but you will die on the second acttack. Every night you automatically protect yourself. # Tough guy: You can choose one player to protect every night. If you or that player is attacked, neither dies and instead you and the attacker will both see each other's role. Because of your injuries, you will die at the end of the following day. # Gunner: You have two bullets which you can use to kill somebody. The shots are very loud so that your role will be revealed after the first shot. # Jailer: Select a target each day to put in jail during the next night. At night you can talk privately with your target. Your target cannot act or be attacked, but if you find him suspicious, you can kill him. # Red lady: At night you can vist another player. If you are attacked that night, you will not be killed. However, if you visit a player that is evil or is attacked, you will die. # Priest: You can throw holy water on another player. If that player is a werewolf, he dies. If he is not a werewolf, you die. # Marksman: At night you can mark a player as your target. After the next day, you can kill or change your target. If you try to kill a villager, your shot will be backfire and kill you. You have two arrows. # Seer: Each night you can select a player to uncover his role. # Aura seer: Each night you can select a player to uncover his alignment: Good, Evil, or Unknown. Evil players belong to the villagers team. Unknown targets can be: Gunner, Jailer, Medium, Alpha werewolf, Fool, Headhunter, Serial killer, Sect leader, Arsonist, Zombie, Bomber, Witch, Beast hunter, Marksman or Corruptor. # Spirit seer: Each night you can select two players. At the beginning of the next day you will be informed if either of those two players has killed last night. # Seer apprentice: You are a normal villager until the seer dies, at which point you become the new seer. # Detective: Each night you can select two players to uncover if they are in the same team. # Medium: During the night you can talk anonymously with the dead. Once during the game you can revive a dead player. # Mayor: Once during the game you can reveal your role which will make your vote count double during the rest of the game. # Witch: You have two potions: One will kill and the other will protect a player. The protect potion is only consumed if the player was attacked. You cannot kill in the first night. # Avenger: You can select one player to kill when you die. # Beast hunter: At night you can place a trap on a player which will become active the following night. This player cannot be killed at night. If the player is attacked by werewolves, the weakest werewolf will die. # Pacifist: Once per game you can reveal the role of a player to everybody and prevent anybody from voting that day. # Grumpy grandma: After the first night you can select a player who cannot talk during the next day. # Cupid: During the first night you can select two players to be a love couple. You win if the village wins or of the lovers are the last survivors. # President: You are the president, everyone knows who you are. If you die, the village loses. # Cursed: You are a villager until the werewolves try to kill you, at which point you become a werewolf. You cannot be converted into another team by sect leader etc.. Source: WWO. Category:Village Roles Category:Teams